


A day in the Gardens

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Margaery Tyrell put the idea that Sansa should Marry Margaery's Brother. What did she truly what when she suggested the girls would be "Sisters"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



“We would be sisters!” I didn’t want to be just sisters I wanted away from this world, away from Joffrey and away from his insane mother. It was any day that he would decide he didn’t just want the woman in front of me, but he wanted me as well. I was waiting for the day that he would come into my chambers and beat me to a pulp, beat me to the point I could barely breathe. Maybe that was my release from this horrible world.

I smiled to the woman who help my hands her face so bright and cheerful. Was she always like this? Did she always smile? Margaery Tyrell, a rose amongst all these thorns. Her family saying was silly, “Grow Strong!” But when one thought about it for longer amount of time it was true she was strong very strong. She was already married once, and lost her husband in the war my brother was wagging against the crown, the king of our worlds, the one who held the sword throne. Soon it would be Margaery’s world. 

“Yes!” I answered, my voice sounded meek and un sure if that is what I wanted. She pulled my away from where we were, I was happy to not be lead around by the palace guards. They were wearing on my want to be alive, but what was I to do. “Come sister!” I heard her speak as she dragged me through the gardens and away from everyone. Where were we going? Why must she drag me along, I can just follow. 

I ran behind her as we passed people. The guards looked and she started to giggle and laugh. I couldn’t help it I felt like I was eight again and my own laughter came softly, and gently to me, it was all right. Everything was feeling perfect in my life it was so hard to see that I was so sad and not happy in this moment I even truly felt happy for the first time in a long time. 

We passed by her brother and she stopped. “I will have a sister!” she demanded of him with her soft gentle laugh. My body felt strange at that laugh, at her command of her bother. She had so much power in her voice, but it still stayed soft. He looked to me and smiled nodding his head then back to his sister. “If that is as you wish!” he spoke before she tugged my arm again and took off running. I wasn’t sure on what was happening to me, by my legs were weak, my loins were fluttery, and my head screamed gibberish at me. 

“He is truly handsome!” she spoke a touch out of breathe as we started to walk into a nice little area of the garden. This was no where I had been before. It was new to me, and I had been everywhere on these grounds. “He will make you a happy woman, and give you lots of lovely children!” She spoke as she sat down on the bench in this nice cool and quiet area. 

I was looking around while she spoke. “And we will be sisters! Always together, and always friends!” I looked over to the other woman, I had so much respect for her she was truly a strong woman to survive all that she has been through. “Sansa, sit!” She softly commanded me as I sat beside her. “Have you ever felt the warmth of a man?” She asked looking into my eyes. I am sure I looked like a doe being hunted by the dire wolves of my family, because I heard her laugh at me. 

“No....” I spoke softly, and scared. Did she lead me here for another reason. “I, I just recently became a woman!” It was the truth, I had my first bleed just a few days ago. I was no longer bleeding, but I had finally become the woman that I wanted to be. 

“And never felt the strength or warmth of a man?”She was so close her body warmth was radiating. Softly she cupped my cheek and laid her lips on mine giving me a soft gentle kiss. Her tongue ran over my bottom lip and the shock of it caused me to open my mouth and try to pull away, and she just held her ground and put her tongue in my mouth. “Kiss me back” She whispered as I sat frozen against her for a few moments. “Kiss me Sansa. I am not a man but I can show you what it will feel like.” She spoke against my lips softly barely audible over the calls of the peacocks around the gardens. Her kiss deepened again and I couldn’t help but kiss her back. 

Her eyes were closed one hand laid on my check the other on my knee as she kissed me harder. The kiss soon went from soft and gentle to hard, and needy. It was what I felt, I felt like I needed her kiss, that I needed her touch. My eyes fluttered closed as her hand moved up my leg pushing my long dress with it. Her tongue brushed over my teeth around my own tongue, it felt like we were trying to crawl into each other to be one. 

I was not fully naive; I had seen a man naked before. After all I have brothers. And I understood that when a man would bed me, his penis would enter me to make our children, but I was confused how we, two women would do this act. I shocked myself when I felt the soft cool fabric of Margaery’s dress start to slid against my palm, I was mimicking what she was doing to me against her own body. 

“Lay” she demanded of me, I did as I was told I laid on the bench, my back on the cold stone. She pushed my dress up to drape around my waist, showing her my legs and my lady bits. “Sansa, you’re so soft.” She murmured as she pet my legs, I had them closed tight against each other. I was scared now; this is the most I have ever done. I once kissed the stable boy, but it was never anything more.   
My eyes were closed tight and my head turned so the sun wouldn’t sting them. I could feel every movement of Margaery above and around me. Her hands moved over my long legs and up the inside of them. She put soft pressure on them parting them so one moved to the side allowing her to see up me. “Your lovely!” I heard her say between kisses to my legs, her breathe tickled as she moved up them, it was soft and playful as she rubbed and kissed up my legs before coming to where they joined. 

“No one has touched this?” She asked blowing a hot breath over the few hairs that covered the area that made me different from men, truly different. I was scared, embarrassed, and didn’t know what to do, or what to say. I just laid there. I was sure at any moment she would hit me call me disgusting and run off. After all women were not meant to lay together. It was the kiss to the belly that made my own breathe hitch. She slowly kissed around my hips and then down to where my legs joined. 

Did she lick me? I was so un sure, but the soft wet of something licked up the slot. My back moved without me knowing and I am positive I said something. I felt another lick, that was it she was licking me. These licks were slow and the pressure was amazing. “Have you ever touched yourself?” She asked me between lapping at me. I could only shake my head as I whimpered. “I will take that as a no!” She smirked, I could feel that against my inside thigh. Soon the pressure of her tongue attached itself to something! I wasn’t sure what it was, but the pleasure it gave me was over whelming, I whimpered loudly. I could hear my whimpers in my own ears my hands fisted on my own skirt and everything seemed to build. “MMMMMM.....” I heard from below as my world seemed to just explode before me. I wasn’t sure what happened but I was hype aware of her movements as she sat up between my legs, she lifted each one of my own legs up and over hers, her body sat between my own. Her hands rubbed over my hips, my thighs, and even brushed against that sensitive spot, that she was just licking a moment ago. The little bolts of excitement flashed through me with every soft touch to that area.

“We will be GREAT friends Sansa!” She spoke before leaning over me, her body weight against mine, her breasts pressed to mine as she kissed me again. This kiss was different it tasted different. I truly hoped that she would do more to me, maybe not right now but I wanted more, I wanted to learn what happened, I wanted more of her. 

If her brother gave me the same pleasure we would be great friends. I smiled against her kiss as she pulled away and we stared at each other for a moment. I am sure I whimpered as she stood up and away from me. Her hand was out to me to help me off the bench. Taking it I was determined I would follow Margaery anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this. It would not be anything Game of Thrones without some sort of sex happening. Face it, that is the true bonus of the show! I have never read any Game of Thrones Fan Fiction so I am writing without knowing if it has been done. I am sorry if it has. I just heard you had this prompt and this is the scenario that played out in my head when I first saw this scene.   
> I hope you enjoyed it, and even if it was more PWP then I wanted. I am sorry. Please enjoy!


End file.
